Never say never
by Nasirid
Summary: Pedir perdón no era, para nada, la cosa más fácil del mundo. No para él, no en aquella situación, no cuando más lo necesitaba. SPOILERS del 2x08. MUCHOS.


**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que podáis reconocer es de la BBC. _

_(Spoilers del final de la segunda temporada).  
_

_...._

No podía saber el tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición. Recordaba vagamente haber dejado de sentir la superficie fría de la mesa bajo sus dedos pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Desconocía si la luz que entraba por la ventaba era tan débil por el amanecer o porque se estaba haciendo de noche. No se había levantado de la silla; se había movido un poco la última vez que Nina entró a hacerse un café.

Era la única que seguía usando las tazas algo desconchadas de aquella cocina. George había dicho el día anterior que el ruido de las cañerías le recordaría siempre a Annie. Su voz había sonado triste, rota como cuando se pierde parte de uno mismo. En sus manos una taza. La última, porque eso había sido _antes._

La gente solía decir que al atravesar un momento dramático en la vida el mundo se paraba para luego volver a arrancar como otro completamente distinto. Para ellos, _para él_, el mundo había parado y arrancado tantas veces en los últimos dos días que ya no sabría decir si era mundo de verdad o sólo otra parada más en el camino.

Un último arranque era lo que necesitaban y después el mundo podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Una parada rápida para traerla a ella de vuelta y luego echar a andar otra vez. Y sí tenían que gastar los motores del mundo los gastarían, sin dudarlo, sin pestañear siquiera.

Porque quería volver a casa. George también, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta e intentara convencerse que aquella era su casa ahora. Que podía tener puertas y ventanas, cañerías en mal estado como banda sonora y las paredes de cualquier color, pero aquella no era _su_ casa. No se sentía como un hogar. Porque hogar sólo había uno aunque te pasaras la vida cambiándolo de sitio. No había forma posible de tener dos al mismo tiempo, al menos Mitchell no lo creía así. Le había costado tanto encontrarlo, tantos años perdidos, tantos errores… Su hogar estaba en Bristol. Su hogar eran paredes rosas.

Su hogar era la casa de Annie.

Con Lucy y Kemp fuera de sus vidas podían volver sin peligro, pero ninguno de los tres lo había señalado en voz alta. Ya nada les detenía en aquel escondite y sin embargo no habían ni empezado a moverse para salir de allí.

¿Cómo iban a volver a la casa de Annie, _sin_ Annie? ¿Quién iba a soportar sentarse en aquel sofá sin esperar que ella apareciera de repente para quitarles el mando y cambiar de canal? ¿Quién iba a ser el valiente que entrara en aquella cocina y abriera uno de los muebles para buscar una taza? Una taza cualquiera, daba igual, la que fuera. Él desde luego no. Aunque fuera una estupidez estaba empezando a odiar el té de una forma irracional.

Mitchell no podía volver. Nada de sentimentalismos, o al menos dejándolos a un lado. No podía volver porque era una sensación física, una punzada constante en el pecho. Una sombra del dolor que había sentido cuando Annie cruzaba la puerta. No se lo había llegado a preguntar a George, pero estaba casi seguro que había sido el único en sentir su marcha de aquella forma. ¿Por qué? Casi prefería no pensarlo.

Igual que no quería ni recordar lo último que le había dicho. Cuando no eran más que un vampiro y un fantasma y el mundo era mundo y el cielo no era un infierno en blanco y negro. El cielo, sí, porque quizás él ya no creía en esas cosas pero de existir ese lugar, de ser cierto, era lo que Annie se merecía. El cielo y no aquella angustia de susurros, miedos y números.

No quería recordarlo y sin embargo era lo único que su memoria le dejaba ver. No era ironía, era culpa. Veía la confusión, el rechazo y el miedo. Había asustado a Annie, _¡a Annie!_

Y era cierto, aquello de que sólo los niños y los locos decían la verdad. A él se le había perdido la cabeza y la cordura entre tanta sangre y sólo habían quedado verdades ocultas mezcladas con un ansia fuera de lugar, en la situación equivocada.

La había asustado, verdad o no, joder, había asustado a Annie.

Cuando aquellas verdades podrían haber sido perfectas en cualquier otro tono. O no, no en cualquiera. En el tono real, el que había practicado alguna vez antes de desechar la idea, pasarse las manos por el pelo y salir de la casa dando un portazo.

Lo último que le había dicho y la había asustado. La había perdido un poco antes de perderla del todo.

¿Cómo iba a volver a aquella cocina sin ella, sin explicarle y pedirle perdón? ¿Cómo?

"_No me olvidéis, ¿vale?"_

Como si pudieran. Como si Mitchell se atreviera a equivocarse y pretender que lo podía hacer.

Movió los pies ligeramente para sentir que seguían ahí. La mirada fija en una televisión que no funcionaba. Se levantó arrastrando la silla, pero los ojos seguían la misma dirección.

Él la había asustado. La había empujado un poco hacia aquella puerta sin darse cuenta y la había perdido. La había arrastrado hacia aquel limbo de terror.

Pero la iba a traer de vuelta. Aunque tuviera que parar el mundo, darle la vuelta y sacudirlo.

Necesitaba pedir perdón y ni el inframundo se lo iba a impedir.

Las promesas eran palabras sagradas atadas al corazón hasta que se cumplían. Las promesas a Annie se le ataban en el alma que ella le hacía sentir que aún tenía.


End file.
